Noise and Gibbs ringing that can corrupt magnetic resonance images can, for example, hamper visual and statistical inspection, and processing of the magnetic resonance images and the derived parametric maps.
Thus, it may be beneficial to provide an exemplary system, method and computer-accessible medium for noise estimation and removal, and Gibbs ringing removal, which can overcome some deficiencies present in current magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) systems.